


Cold

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He'd take the cold if it meant feeling something other than pain.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 2





	Cold

Robin hated the cold. Winter was her least favourite season. She loved the summer, and he always thought her personality matched the brightness of the summer sun.

Hughie could be in the worse mood, and she'd walk through the door within moments she'd brighten up his life. His own human version of sunshine. Other people weren't lucky to have that.

But there was no sunshine now. There was no Robin. 

There isn't even coldness. He'd take the cold if it let him feel something other than pain.


End file.
